Ordem 66
*Conquista de KallerKanan 1 *Duelo no gabinete de Palpatine *Batalha de Cato NeimoidiaUltimate Star Wars *Batalha contra um Dreadnought SeparatistaStar Wars Jedi: Fallen Order |conc = *Batalha de Kashyyyk *Batalha de Utapau *Ataque em Mygeeto *Batalha de Felucia *Ataque no Templo Jedi *Cerco de Mandalore''Ahsoka'' *Batalha em LokoriCatalyst: A Rogue One Novel |próximo = *Missão a Mustafar *Proclamação da Nova Ordem *Emboscada no sistema de CoruscantKanan 2 |imagem = Ficheiro:Ordem 66.jpg |nome = Ordem 66 |duração = Fim das Guerras Clônicas; início do Purgo Jedi |conflito = Guerras Clônicas |data = 19 ABYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas |lugar = A galáxia |resultado = *Destruição da Ordem Jedi, e quase aniquilação total de todos os Jedi *A República Galáctica começa sua transição para o Império Galáctico, oficialmente declarado um dia depois |key = *República Galáctica *Ordem Jedi |participantes = *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader *Vários soldados clone *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Vários Jedi }} A Ordem 66 foi um evento no final das Guerras Clônicas no qual soldados clone do Grande Exército da República se voltaram contra os Generais Jedi e os exterminaram, ocasionando a destruição da Ordem Jedi. O evento foi acionado pelo Protocolo Clone 66, uma ordem implantada nos clones pelos Lordes Sith e cientistas Kaminoanos que criaram o exército clone. O protocolo fazia com que os soldados clone violentamente atacassem os Jedi e os enxergassem como ameaças, e era controlado por um bio-chip implantado nos cérebros dos clones durante sua criação; o chip controlava o comportamento dos soldados e, assim, garantia sua obediência. A conspiração, liderada secretamente por Darth Sidious e Conde Dookan, foi quase exposta quando o chip do soldado clone Tup deu defeito, mas todos que souberam da conspiração foram mortos. Descrição O Protocolo Clone 66 foi construído e implantado em soldados clones do Grande Exército da República durante o processo de criação deles. Todos os clones tinham um bio-chip implantados na cabeça, que podiam ser ativados por comando de voz; Sheev Palpatine, por exemplo, só precisou pedir aos comandantes para executarem a Ordem 66 e o comando se espalhou entre as tropas em seus respectivos planetas. O bio-chip, quando ativado, garante total obediência do clone, apagando suas crenças e opiniões. A Ordem faz os clones verem os Jedi como inimigos da República, e fazendo-os executarem seus Generais. Aparições * * * * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer *Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' * * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Battlefront: Companhia Twilight'' *''O Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado Com o Lado Sombrio da Força!'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''The Phantom Limb'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências }} Categoria:Genocídios e massacres